The Experiment Chronicles: Merlin
by ChocolateWriter605
Summary: We all have heard about Maximum Ride, her flock, and the Avengers, but what if they shared the same world, and there was another side to the story? Merlin and Lu-see, two illegal experiments, are being hunted by three different organizations and are to soon meet unlikely allies.
1. Prologue: The Start

Merlin's POV

Merlin was dragged back into his dog crate. He couldn't move, couldn't see. All he felt was pain. Right after the white-coats had experimented on him, he heard that he was unaffected...a failure. He hoped he was, that is, until his unexpected rage sent an unseen shock-wave that drove anyone in the room insane, then killed them all five minutes later.

He felt firm hands of an eraser gently put him back in his cage. He knew it was out of pure fear, Merlin felt it. The white coats didn't know, but he could sense and feel emotions. Something that meant nothing to them. Emotionless monsters.

"Mer...Mer..."

Merlin lifted his head towards the sound and opened his eyes. Right above him was his twin sister, Lu-see. Her feet were binned together, and dark lined the bottom her eyes. Her long back hair had been hacked off, probably for study. Merlin smiled with his bloody lips as he looked up. "Hi Lu."

Her tired, but determined blue face smiled back. It was the very few happy things that Merlin had in his short and painful 5 years-old life. Her smile lasted for a minute, before fading into a look of surprise and horror. "Mer..."

Merlin smiled sadly again and said, "I know." Lu-see shook her head and said, "No, you don't...Mer your eyes and hair...they've changed..."

Merlin touched his hair, then suddenly yanked out a truffle. He and Lu-See flinched, and Merlin put the lock of hair to his eyes. It was like a light, bright sliver-white mirror, not the usual thick black he once had. It appeared to sway like soft grass in a wind tunnel, yet stay in place all at once. He stared at it, in horror and awe. He wished it was black again. Then suddenly it was. Startled, he dropped it. He willed it to be the silver white again. It did, but something wasn't right. He picked the hair up again, leaving a false image behind. Merlin gasped. He could cause illusions. Not very strong ones, but still.

Merlin smiled. He and Lu could finally-

 _Slam!_

 _Bang! Roll...roll...clink._

The experiments in the dark, dusty room shivered in fear.

With a cart, was a hulking eraser in a handsome 50 year-old human form , one Merlin remembered well. Drake, the only eraser that Merlin cared for. Drake had been the only one in the entire School who taught and cared for him, his sister, and the other experiments. He would smuggle them a slice of pizza on anytime he got a chance, and gave extra attention to the dying...so long as no one was watching. Today he looked tired, and felt like it, too. It was no surprise, Drake was ten years old, very old for an eraser. Most erasers lived for only five to seven years, but Drake had lived for longer, and was a School veteran, so most of the people respected him, except Ari, another eraser, son of a white coat. Ari thought he was weird.

Drake stopped for a moment, then tried to touch a kid with blonde hair and held a resemblance to Angle. The kid kicked away his hands. Drake sighed, with a touch of sadness, continued his way to Lu-see and Merlin cages. He pilled their cages onto the cart, and walked off.

The cages rattled as Merlin and his sister were carted off. This meant that they were going to experimented on, again. That was common here, but today, Drake felt...angry, sad, determined. Drake took a left then right. He continued to walk until bright light filled Merlin's eye sight. When everything cleared he tried to look around. He saw black vans, hard rocky concrete ground, and metal fences, but that wasn't the most fascinating. There was strange, tall brown and green things that reminded Merlin of broccoli. Thick, flat, and tiny hairs poked out of the ground in the cracks here and there. Then there was the ceiling. It was tall and blue. Fluffy things floated there. Merlin stared in awe. His sister did, too.

Drake pulled open one of the vans and put the cages in. He closed the door, and darkness filled the van.

"Mer...what's going on?" "I don't know." "I'm scared. Will Drake take us to another School?" Merlin thought for a moment, then said, "No. Drake wouldn't do that." It wasn't the whole truth, but Merlin said anything so Lu-see would't panic. He loved his sibling very much.

The van started, and they were off.

Merlin and Lu-see's cages clashed against each other, then the ride smoothed. After a feeling of forever, the van stopped.

The van's back door opened and bright light came in. Drake opened the cages and pulled Merlin and Lu-see out and tucked them into his arm. "See that?" Drake pointed at the bright orb in the sky, "That's the sun. And all around us are trees." His free arm made a swinging motion, to point out the tall things pointing out of the ground. "Mer, Lu, I brought you out here so I can show you one last thing, that." And Drake pointed his chin towards a small house. "You guys and I will stay there. I'll teach you what I know and when I...pass, you guys will find packs under your bed, and leave for your safety. How does that sound?" Drake looked at them. The twins had a gleeful look on their faces.

And for seven happy months they stayed there, until Drake died. When this happened, Merlin and Lu-see were devastated. But as Drake had told them, they left with the packs they found for the outside world, burring Drake in a large hole with a grave stone that said in Merlin's hand writing:

 _Here lies Drake, our closest person to a dad._

Merlin thought that they were never to find anyone else to like Drake, but...

H.Y.D.R.A Base 12039, Russia...

Third POV

H.Y.D.R.A scientists were pulling out a pale, slimy, naked, curled-up,winged body from a test tub onto a steel table covered in towels. The result of the experiment was yet to be labeled suggest or fail, as most of the experiments were a failure, ether due to a unformed organ, dead the moment it was taken out of the tub, or it was just wrong, one way or the other.

As the scientists began to remove the membrane, the body twitched, and the experiment took it's first breath. It's green eyes opened. It lifted it's black-haired-head and looked around in the dark large room filled with tools, scales, machines, and scientists.

It began to stand up. The scientists backed away. Then the experiment fell down on the table a few seconds later, too weak to keep it's weight up. Not yet any way. Quickly the scientists quickly began to surround and pin down the large experiment, strapping it to the table with metal restraints. It began to chirping-screaming sound in alarm, struggling against the restraints. The restraints creaked and groaned.

"Shhh..." whispered one of the scientists, rubbing the side of the experiment's Adam's apple. It began to calm down against it's will. The scientists began to inspect, poke and prod, and write notes.

"Experiment L017, wings are all down...not ready for flight...maybe in two years..." "Its a male and it appears it is healthy by the way it is acting..." "...Muscles are well developed..." "...sounds like a bird when alarmed..." "...Wingspan of 25 feet...176 pounds..." "Very strong wings..."

Then one of the scientists touch the more...sensitive parts. L017 squirmed. Then the leader said to one of his employees, "Get Red Skull." And the employee walked away. Then they began to scan the experiment. There was nothing undeveloped. Then they took fifteen samples of blood for testing.

Then the doors of the lab slammed open. The scientist quickly lined up and saluted.

"HAIL H.Y.D.R.A!"

And Red Skull walked in. In a German accent, he asked, "Where is Experiment L017?" The scientists parted, revealing L017, strapped to the table, looking at him. L017's chest fluttered up and down.

Red Skull walked over to him and looked at him from head to toe. "Unstrap him." Hesitantly, guards walked in and undid the restraints. L017 sat up. Red Skull and L017 stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Then, suddenly, Red Skull's fist flew towards his face. And just as Red Skull wanted, L017 blocked with only one hand, clenching down on his fist. Red Skull smiled and roughly tugged his fist away. He then said, "He's perfect." Then he turned to the lead scientist. "Tranquilize him. And make sure he is cleaned up and dressed. I want him to come see him in my office, and I don't want him to smell."


	2. Chapter 1: Schooled

Seven years later...

L017's POV

L017 ruthlessly pinned down the last(breathing) S.H.E.I.L.D agent to the hard concrete ground. Her heart was beating against his hands, her hands grappling at his arms. To some H.Y.D.R.A agents, one would have hesitated to take a life of someone so helpless, but L017 wasn't like that. He was made to kill, and he wasn't hesitant when he blasted up into the sky with her, screaming, and dropped her.

She fell, until L017 heard a splat. It was over. His mission was complied. The one he lost was avenged. Satisfied, L017 hovered in the air for a few moments, before heading off at 210 miles an hour to Home Base.

After about two hours, he stopped and landed on a stone ledge. He looked outward, admiring the view of the mountains and trees, just before the Bluetooth in his ear began to ring. L017 pressed the button and the voice of his boss came in.

"L017, have you complied the mission?"

L017 straighten his posture, as if his boss were standing in front of him.

"Yes. All thirty agents are dead. The base is ready for taking. I also took out all the bombs", responded L017 in his thick, charming, German accent. "Good, this is the successful two hundredth and eighth mission. Well done."

L017 smiled. He was about to cut off the message, figuring it was done, but his boss had one more mission.

"Hunt down eight _dangerous_ School experiments."

Seven hundred miles away, somewhere in Nebraska...

Lu-see's POV

 _THUNK_

Lu-see crashed into a wall. She grunted and got up. The foolish grin of the man in the alley ginned in the dark. Lu wiped the blood from her mouth. She wasn't helpless, but she had to admit, he was one of her harder games of Pick-The-Pocket. The man lunged at her again, but this time she simply stepped to the side, watching him ram into the wall behind her. He grunted and turned around. "Blue girl. You. Are. DEAD!" And the man ran forward, only to ram into the wall again. Lu-see chuckled and taunted, "To slow old man." The man screamed again and lunged yet again, only to ram into the wall...again. This time, the man didn't get up.

Lu-see sighed and began to rummage around in his bag. A wallet with $300 bucks worth of cash, another wallet, and another wallet. Lu-see grinned. This was her lucky day...and what was this? Lu-see spotted a very expensive looking wallet. She opened it. It was empty. Lu-see growled. So much for a lucky day. Oh well, She could sell it. The man groaned and got a good kick to the head. As soon as she was sure he was unconscious, she her skin turned pale peach, and strolled out of the alley, where her silver-haired-and-tongue brother greeted her with a hand full of cash.

"Hey", said Merlin, smiling, and stuffed the cash into his own wallet. "I see that you managed to snag a treat or two." Lu-see snorted, "Ha! I got three wallets!" Merlin shrugged and replied, "One of them is empty. You always growl when that happens." Lu-see growled again. Merlin patted her on the back. "Why don't we go have lunch. The pizza place is open now." Lu-see glared at him, but said, "Fine", and ruffled his hair so she could get back at him.

Merlin'POV

The pizza shop was quiet today, and almost no one was there, except a waitress and a group of tall, thin teens and kids with a black Scottie from the ages of six to fourteen. Merlin and Lu had taken a seat at a table by the window. The Merlin had ordered a single slice of plain pizza, to save money, but Lu was a little more rash. She had ordered exactly four large meat and veggie pizzas with extra cheese. Lu needed to have 12,000 calories a day, minimum, so this was normal, but the fact she was eating so much at such a fast was drawing a bit attention from the group of teens and a dog who's eyes seemed a little too intelligent, who were each chowing on a whole pizza each, now staring at her, a twelve year old with a black pageboy cut, enough black make-up for a Halloween party, and in biker's clothing for young teens that said _Punk_ on the right knee.

Merlin could feel the shock radiating of the group. Embarrassed and highly aware they may be put out as mutants, which they were, Merlin tapped his sister on the shoulder, but was ignored. Typical.

Max's POV

I knew they weren't normal the moment they walked in, and it wasn't because Angel told me. It was the boy's silver hair, the pairs' choice of clothing, the girl's monstrous appetite. It was also because they dressed nearly alike, and had two worn back-packs on an empty chair.

The girl's monstrous appetite was so shocking even Nudge didn't even say a word.

The boy had noticed us as the flock and I stared how much and how fast his sister his sister. He had tried to get her to stop, but now had his face buried in his hands, embarrassed. His sister didn't care, she just kept on eating at rate that was almost supernatural, even for us bird kids.

Gasman nudged Iggy and asked him, "Dude can you see this?" Iggy turned his head towards him and frowned. He said, "Gazzy, I don't need to see whats happening. I can _hear_ her eating. It's like sitting next to a chainsaw going through wood."

As soon as the biker girl finished, she burped and placed her feet on the table, and began to study her nails.

I felt a small tug on my arm. I looked down to find Angel's sweet but pizza covered face look up at me. "Their minds are closed off", she said, "I can't get to them. It's like they were trained too keep me out." The boy, I'll call him Silver, was now eyeing us , or rather Angel. Silver stared at her, as if he had felt her try to get into her mind. He looked at the girl and began to tap furiously.

Merlin' POV

Merlin began to tap furiously, _Lu, the little girl just mind probed me._ Lu-see gave him a stare and taped back, _Seriously? Sure the kids over there seem a little strange, but mind a little mind probing kid? Like the School would do that._ Merlin tapped back, _Lu! We are not just being chased by the School! We are being chased by_ three _freaking organizations! S.H.I.E.L.D! H.Y.D.R.A!_ And _the School!_ Lu rolled her eyes. _Please, each time we are close to getting caught, we kick their butts. Like this kids can do that, and we usually take down up to ten._ Merlin shook his head _. But those agents had no powers at all. Just really fancy tools. These kids may have powers. I felt the young girl mind probing me. MIND-OH MY GLOB!_

The young boy sitting next to the boy with strawberry blonde hair had released a bomb, and everyone in the room could smell it. It was so bad, Merlin swore that he could see a green and yellow cloud rise up form the depths of the boy's pants. Normally he didn't nick-name anyone, like his sister would, but with what the little boy had released, he decided to call him Gasman.

The gas was pretty bad, but it wasn't the kind of bad that would set Merlin sprawling on the floor. But it was enough to make Lu cry out loud, "HOLY COW! WHAT DID THAT KID EAT?! NUCLEAR WASTE!?" What Merlin half expect/not expect to come out of Lu's mouth was: "That is the grossest awesome thing I have ever seen! But-* _gag_ *-it sure smells bad."

Gasman grinned and high-five-d the teen next to him.

A few minutes later...

Lu-see faced Merlin as they walked down the dusty road that sat between the crumbly old houses and shops, "Okay Mer, maybe you were right about them having powers, but that was awesome, not terrifying, although smelly." Merlin sighed and said, "I guess."


End file.
